priparafandomcom-20200223-history
PriPara Nurse Prayer Coord
'|プリパラナースいのりの}} is a Pop-type coord from the brand Fortune Party that has been first worn by Leona West in Episode 67. This coord has been first seen in the anime in the opening Bright Fantasy and was worn by Leona West. It and PriPara Nurse Peace Coord are similar to PriPara Nurse Healing Coord. User Appearance Top A split tank-top with a thick white line separating the colors. One side is pale orange and the other is gold. On top of it is a reversed color, matching vest with two white lines on it. The left side is gold with powder-blue tulle, while the right is a pale orange and white striping with four, large powder-blue buttons. The collar is white with a single pale orange line beneath a gold line, along with a gold accented stethoscope. The collar is gold with powder blue lace and buttons, while sewn on the back are white chibi angel wings. Comes with puffy pale orange sleeves with white tulle surrounding the gold cuff. On top of the right sleeve is a cuff to match the neck, while the left has a powder blue and white nurse band. A single chibi wing is attached to each cuff. Bottoms A three layer skirt sewn together on a white waist band with a pale orange and white heart-shaped pouch sewn to it. The front depicts a gold and white heart with powder-blue wings attached to it. The first and second layers are tutu with two white lines on them; one horizontal and one vertical. Both have glitter applied, with the top right gold and the top left pale orange. The second layer has the colors reversed. The last layer of skirt is a striping of powder-blue and white with a heart and dot border design. Shoes Orange pumps lined in white with a gold and pale orange heart sewn to the toe with a pair of angel wings. Wrapping around the lower leg is a white ribbon, with a needle strapped to the right leg with orange liquid in it. A small blue and white striped ribbon is wrapped around the top of the needle. Comes with powder-blue stockings depicting white, blue, orange, and gold pills all over it. The cuff is a ruffled powder-blue and white stripe. Accessory A white nurse brim with a row of gold hearts lined by two, pale orange lines. In the center is an orange and white heart lined in gold. On the left side is a single, small wing. Pale orange lace lines the top of the hat. Game is a Super Rare pop-type coord from the brand Fortune Party. It first appeared in the 2015 4th Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Arcade Arcade Nurse Police.png Official coords 5.png Nurse and Police.png Nurse Team1.png 2016-09-18 21.05.48.png Tumblr ols3yhvcVY1vfbp11o1 1280.png Anime Screenshots Bright Fantasy 36.jpg Bright Fantasy 37.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-10-19 下午08.54.57.png 12132656 972101006169542 7460014119439146078 o.jpg 1446197273 2 7 69a2501dbc6164f2e7aeec0f9abde455.jpg 1446197273 2 13 53a864640cec0f6acbac111824e8daf9.jpg Leona.png 1446197273_2_1_00a9420bfcabb445028be7db542e9545.jpg CSzD-6WUEAAFHyz.jpg CSzBlicUAAAs6X0.jpg Pripara72-57.jpg Pripara72-48.jpg Pripara72-47.jpg Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Fortune Party Category:Super Rare Coord Category:2015 4th Live Collection Category:Leona Coord Category:Anime Coord